


Protecting Supergirl

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Drabble. Reverend Amos Howell glowered after a creature attacked Supergirl in Metropolis.





	Protecting Supergirl

I never created Reverend Amos Howell and Supergirl.

Reverend Amos Howell glowered after a creature attacked Supergirl in Metropolis. His eyes were wide as soon as it used its tail to knock her down. He stepped back. The creature was too quick to avoid after it appeared near buildings. Near the restaurant where Supergirl and Amos ate lunch a few minutes ago. He turned to the horrified crowd. A frown formed. 

*Others are eager to obey a preacher.* Amos continued to frown. ''Protect Supergirl this instant. Remain with her.''   
His eyes widened again after the crowd ran. He watched as Supergirl knocked the creature unconscious with two kicks. 

THE END


End file.
